This invention relates to an electronic key assembly for use with an electronic lock assembly, having a spring loaded data pin and contact for providing a touch pressure signal and data transfer for operation of the electronic lock assembly.
In many environments, such as apartment houses, multi-family dwellings, condominiums or the like, the transient nature of residents present problems in using conventional locking mechanisms in association with a door having a latch which is operable from both sides of the door by means of a handle or the like. In such environments, keys usable to unlock conventional lockable latching mechanisms are easily replicated, thereby potentially compromising the security provided by the lockable latching mechanism. As tenants or occupants move from such an environment, a key or copy of the key can be retained, though the former tenant or occupant is no longer entitled to access thereto. Similarly, if maintenance or repair procedures require access by other personnel, maintaining security may again be compromised if keys are duplicated or not returned by the repair or maintenance personnel. Thus, security standards in such environments may require that the lock be removed in its entirety and replaced, or the lockable latching mechanism is swapped with another mechanism from another unit to ensure security. Another alternative is to have the lockable latching mechanism re-keyed such that the previous key will not operate the mechanism. In each of these situations, the replacement, re-keying or swapping of the lockable latching mechanism is costly, both in terms of expense and/or personnel resources, and presents a time consuming and inefficient process for ensuring security.
Attempts have therefore been made to provide enhanced security by providing an electronic lock which employs a programmable processor which can be programmed to only allow operation of the lock if a valid key is used. Thus, when a tenant moves from a premises, the electronic lock can simply be reprogrammed so that the old key will not operate the lock, thereby eliminating the need to replace or re-key the lock. Although electronic locks using card readers, key pads or contact activated data ports are known, various deficiencies in such electronic lock assemblies have been found, and such systems have generally been cost prohibitive or complex, thereby limiting widespread use in such environments.
Based upon the foregoing deficiencies, this invention relates generally to an electronic touch key for electronic lock sets, and more particularly to an electronic key for use with a lock set, which provides a signal to the user that an authorized key has been properly applied to the lock.
The electronic key is a touch key, which operates the locking mechanism by merely touching the key to an electronic sensor on the lock set. Typically an electronic lock set provides either an audible and/or visible signal that the touch key has been properly applied, and that the door has been unlocked.
As an example, an electronic access control deadbolt may be operated by an electronic key according to the invention, wherein a cylinder plug associated with the lock set includes a fixed data contact pin, which is preferably flush with the face of a cylinder plug, to prevent tampering. The electronic key thus must be designed to properly contact the fixed data contact associated with the lock set for proper operation, presenting problems in forming the proper contact upon insertion of an electronic key. To facilitate making this proper contact with the fixed data contact pin associated with the lock set, the present invention provides a construction which facilitates making the contact, and yet provides a durable and simple construction for the electronic key.
The foregoing and other aspects will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.